The Becoming of a Perfect Butler
by ShadeAllure
Summary: Sebastian never used to be an 'able man' or 'one hell of a butler,' he had to learn all of his skills to become the perfect chief manservant. In fact, Ciel and Sebastian used to despise each other. How did the young Earl and the demon meet? What was Sebastian like as a butler after saving Ciel from being murdered as a sacrifice? How did Sebastian become the perfect butler?


**A/N: I do now own** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **aka** _ **Black Butler.**_

 **I had written this story many months ago and it has been sitting around since then, so I decided to post it to see what you all may think of it. I probably should revise this since it's been so long since I looked it over.**

 **Please let me know if there is anything I need to fix or suggestions. I do read any and all reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ciel, the son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, was a regular child that maintained a cheerful disposition. When he was younger, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and allergies to cats. Ciel would often smile and play with his family including his dog, Sebastian, and his fiancée and cousin, Elizabeth Midford. That is until December 14th, 1885, Ciel's tenth birthday, when everything crumbled.

The small boy was playing around the manor until an uneasy feeling fell upon him. Ciel began running through the manor looking for someone, anyone for help. "Somebody," he would shout while looking throughout the rooms and down the hallways. "Heey! Where did everyone go!?" It was not long until he had to stop to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. Ciel jerked up to blood curtailing screams but who did they belong too? He ran towards them and came across his dog motionless on the floor, "Sebastian…?" He went up to his pet slowly gently stroking and shaking his dog to wake him. Ciel felt a thick warm liquid as he touched the dark fur. Blood. Ciel looked at his hands in shock realizing his dog was dead and looking around the room for help when he came across the bloody corpses of his parents, "Father! Mother!" Panic took over as Ciel ran for help out the door through many hallways, "Someone help me! Everyone's going to die!" Ciel saw an elderly man in a tailcoat and monocle, it was his family's butler. He quickly ran over, "Tanaka! Help me!"

The butler turned to his young master with a strong worried look, "You must not come over here! Please run away. Lord Ciel… This is all too awful for y-," Tanaka hunched over coughing up blood as he collapsed on the floor. He was stabbed from behind.

"Tana-," Ciel was quickly grabbed from behind with a hand over his mouth as he struggled to get away.

How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Ciel no longer knew. He found himself in a cage not knowing where he was. The cage was dark due to the black cloth that his kidnapper kept over it. He often found himself curled up in the corner of the cage praying to be saved, praying for the pain and suffering he had and is enduring to end.

"Let's take him with us. He'll fetch a good price," Ciel heard someone or perhaps it was multiple people coming. "There's this thing called idle curiosity, and it's got deep pockets."

The black cloth was pulled back to reveal a man who looked to be a nobleman staring at Ciel, "Ohh… What have we here!"

"Rare right," came the voice from before.

"This is more than two persons' worth," the nobleman spoke excitedly as he gave a handful of gold coins to the other man.

"Cheers, guv."

"I shall brand you with the mark of the noble beast," Ciel was pulled out of the cage. He struggled and squirmed to get away but was too weak. He was hurled onto a table on his stomach with hands on him holding him down. Then with a sizzle, he was branded on the left side of his back as he screamed in pain. All he could think was, "Let me out. Let me out. Let me out of here!"

"See, you've gotten so much lovelier now."

"It hurts. It's all dirty. I want to go home," Ciel thought while crying.

Ciel sat in a new cage dressed in only a very large white shirt with his left ankle chained. Was he in a new place as well? He did not know. After the painful brand he received, he fell unconscious. His back was still burning painfully. The ten year old curled up and buried his face in his arms and knees. Each day his faith grew weaker and weaker and tears became drier and drier until there was none left. The one thing that was helping Ciel was that he was not completely alone. There were other children among him being treated the same way as him in this place. One by one a child would die rather it be from infection, starvation, or even from being sacrificed on the alter that laid in the middle of the room with markings around it.

"Listen up, ya snivelin' runts," came a booming voice. "Time for yer grub."

Ciel immediately curled up into a tighter ball than he already was. He would rather starve even though everyone was starving. The amount of food the children received was never enough. There were two men, one walking with a bucket full of mashed up food. Maybe it was oatmeal or food for farm animals but whatever it was it was not very good. In his other hand was a serving wooden spoon. The other man carried something that looked to be a funnel.

"Don't be expectin' fancy china or summat…," it was the same voice from before. It was the man with the bucket talking to any newer children. "And open yer gobs now!"

The two men went to each child one by one. They forced the funnel into each child's mouth and poured whatever the food was down it. Each child was being force feed. One could hear coughing, choking, puking, and crying while this was going on. Some children fought against this while others were too weak or already given up.

"No spillin' a drop," the men would yell.

Ciel was next to be feed. One of the man reached in through the bars and grabbed Cirl by the shirt pulling him up. "No. It hurts. I'm scared," he thought.

"Can't have ya tykes up 'n' die on me… So eat 'cher fill!"

The men forced Ciel's mouth open and stuck the filthy funnel in, the same funnel they used for everyone. "Help me. Father. Mother," the young child thought as he tried to struggle as the men held his hands to the cage bars. Once the men were done, they threw him up to the side coughing and gagging while he gripped his throat tasting blood.

"Next!" The men grabbed the child next to Ciel, "Aw. 'S'one's dead." They opened the cage dragging the body out, "Damn. Them rich folks don't know how to hold back."

CIel watched as they dragged the dead child away, "One of these days… I'll end up joining him-"

"Don't worry," came a voice next to him. "I'll protect you," this voice came from one of the child Ciel befriended while trapped. This boy came up next to Ciel putting a hand on his with a squeeze that was gripping the cage's bars. CIel looking at him and slowly smiled gently but weakly.

No one noticed the men in the masks opening up the cage that is until they grabbed Ciel. "No," he screamed reaching for the boy that helped comfort him, "Please don't!"

"Ciel," the boy tried to reach for him to save him but the chain prevented it.

"Father. Mother. God. Please," Ciel begged in his thoughts.

"Now let us begin the noble mass once more this evening," a man's voice rang out. Whispers and talking in the background of men and women.

"Why? Why must we be-," Ciel was laid on the alter being held down as a man rose a dagger. "No one's coming to save me." The last of Ciel's faith dissipates. "There is no such thing as God in this world!" The dagger comes down stabbing Ciel in the stomach. Along with the dagger, bringing massive blood also brought rage within CIel. They threw Ciel back in the cage to die. He reached out clinging still to life with the other hand gripping his wound. Everyone just watched him gleefully. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

 **Switching POV**

 _Yes. He is calling me. Amidst sorrow, rage, confusion, and despair… He is hurling out the words of a curse. He is calling… me._

"I-It's really come," people screamed.

 _No._ I began looking around with my slit pupils and glowing fuchsia irises to find the one who summoned me to this human world.

"Grant me eternal life and wealth," a man shouted out to get my attention.

 _No._ I came upon a cage with a blue-eyed kid on his knees, stomach bleeding, and an arm stretched out reaching for help. The kid was filthy and scared. I smirked devilishly with my sharp few fangs showing. "-Oh?" _This is the one._ "Well, well. What a tiny master this is. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity… You have made a great sacrifice that will never return. You are free to decide whether to make a covenant with me and have your wishes granted or not," I licked my lips just thinking about my hunger for a human soul, a soul that has seen darkness and met its revenge. "The fee for crossing has already been well paid. Now! Make your choice."

"I… I… I want…," The child had tears streaming down his face as he began clenching the bars tightly. "I want power…"

"Eep…?! Someone shut him up," someone yelled. The humans were in shock that I 'chose' to grant the boy's wishes instead of theirs.

"Power to take vengeance upon those who put us through all this!" The boy looks up to me, "Devil! I'll make a covenant with you!"

I smile, "So you will cast off the light and choose the road to Hell… Fine. Then let us carve the mark of the covenant onto our bodies. The more conspicuous the location, the greater the power you will be able to wield. Now where do-"

"Anywhere will do," the kid interrupts. "I want more power than anyone else!" He reaches out to me.

I put a hand on his cheek using my thumb to trace along the bottom of his eyes while wiping any tears away with my long black nails, looking into his eyes, "Your small frame belies your immense greed. Well then!" I quickly and forcibly put my left hand on his right eye with pressure causing the boy's head back while he grips onto the bars, "The mark shall reside on that great big eye of yours, which reflects a hopeless world!" I could feel my greed and hunger for the child's soul as he screamed in pain.


End file.
